Nothing could be better than this
by Akasuna No Nai
Summary: A SasukeOC love story, full of teenage drama and other things


Name: Itsuki Nami ((last, first.))

Age: 14

Personality: Rude, conceited, feisty, and sometimes nice when making friends, smart

Family: Mom, Dad, Big brother and little sister.

Your Story: You weren't always as mean as you are now, but once you hit middle school, only the strong survived. When your little sister started going to elementary school being 4 years younger than you began getting bullied, you became like her rock. Anyone messed with her and you messed up their face. Your brother always got on your nerves, even though you loved him, you'd never say it out loud. Because of your looks and how easily you get along with people older than you and being a bit of a tomboy, you always hung with the high schoolers, earning yourself a couple of haters, and being called a slut by them, but you didn't care because 1. You knew you weren't a slut and so did your friends, 2. You really didn't like getting involved in stupid BS. And 3: They were just jealous the older boys actually didn't mind hanging with you even though you were years younger.

Best friends: Tenten, Itachi, Sasuke, Temari, Neji, Sasori, Tobi, Konan, Shikamaru, Rya, Midori, and Pein

Crush: Sasuke

~STORY START~

"Nami!!!!!" Tenten and Temari jumped on you as you laughed and hugged them back

"Hey, what's up girls?" you replied

"Nothing much, and you?" Temari asked

"Oh I was just hanging out with the boys, got invited to Konan's sweet sixteen."

"Oh really, can we come?" they asked slyly

"Duhh, She told me to give you these." You stated handing them their invites to the party. You were standing by your lockers your friends standing in front of you when someone pushed you from behind. You stepped forward almost attempting to fall, but then turned.

"Sakura, Ino." You hissed

"Something you want Slut?" Sakura asked trying to irritate you.

"This coming from the girl trying and failing to get every guy in school," You countered, she gave you a glare.

"What Haruno, tryin' to scare me?"

"Oh you will be scared," she threatened.

"Oh really, Will I?"

"I'm gettin' sick of you, Itsuki!" she screamed

"So pop off," you said taunting her. You and Sakura were now standing face to face when someone grabbed your arm pulling you away. You looked back to see your friend Sasori, he was in 10th grade. You were really surprised to see him because even though the high and middle school were combined his 4th period was on the other side of the building. Tenten and Temari followed you both glad he had stopped you. He stopped and let go of you.

"Nami,"

"Yes, Sasori-kun?" you said knowing what he was going to say and put on your best innocent face.

"Why were you and Haruno going to fight this time?"

"It's not a fight if you know you're going to win." You replied

"Nami?!" he yelled

"Sorry, jeez,"

"Nami, this is the last time I'm dragging you away from getting yourself expelled. Next time, I'm going to watch as you fight her, if you win, I won't yell at you as much, if you get expelled I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Deal?" you asked

"Deal," he said as you two shook on it.

"She was going to fight her again?" a voice asked behind you, you turned to see Sasuke Uchiha, the boy you had a crush on even though he was your friend.

"She was pissin' me off!!" you said in your defense. He smirked

"And this happens daily?"

"Yes," you replied trying not to stare.

"Just calm down," he stated and looked at Sasori

"I'll walk her to class, making sure she doesn't try to start anything."

"My books are in my locker," you stated he hn'd and began dragging you in the direction of your locker. He stood there with Temari and Tenten waiting for you to get your stuff. AS you reached for your cellphone you locker slammed shut. Sakura was now standing there…again.

"Be glad your little friend came and dragged you away from getting your ass handed to you." She stated in a cold voice

"Bitch Please. He saved YOU." You replied opening your locker again and getting your phone.

"Itsuki, don't think your all bad because you beat up little kids as a hobby." She taunted.

"See, that's where you're wrong, me being as popular as I am has people their age for that, I don't hit kids that are younger than me."

"Yo, Sakura, we have places to be, so do us a little favor...MOVE." Temari said getting in front of you.

"Temari-Chan, I'd suggest you get out my face and not defend your slut of a friend." She said

Temari cracked a wicked grin and held up a pair of scissors, she dragged Sakura in the bathroom and came out with a bag full of her hair. Tenten snapped a picture of you and Temari pointing at it, doing the 'peace' sign smiling. Sasuke had done nothing as this whole thing went on. He shook his head as you all started walking

"Honestly, I don't know why you don't just ignore her." He said

"Teaching..." Tenten replied

"Teaching what?"

"Teaching her…her place," You said smiling

"I wonder if she's gonna get a wig," Temari pondered as you four walked in the door of your 4th period class also known as math. Kakazu looked at you

"About time you four joined the class,"

"Sorry we're late, Kakazu-Sensei." You stated walking to your seat beside Sasuke. All girls' eyes followed you around the class as you went to your seat. Sasuke was holding you wrist knowing you'd try and hit Sakura as you passed her and boy were all those other girls jealous. Of course just as he predicted you tried to hit her in the back of her head. He pulled your hand down

"Stop starting things," he said

"Sasuke, you're a meanie." You pouted and let him drag you to your seat. You sat down and looked forward. In the middle of class you felt something hit your leg, you looked down and saw a piece of paper. You picked it up and sat up after rubbing your eyes from your nap. You opened the note to find it was from Sasuke.

'Nami, Wake up.' Was all he wrote you hit his arm to signal you being awake. He glanced at you and nodded. He held out his hand for the note, you handed it to him and looked forward with your head on your hands. After a few minutes he placed it back in your lap. You picked it up not looking down and put on your textbook.

'Since, we need dates to Konan's sweet sixteen, wanna go?'

''We do? Oh I wasn't listening to the details, but Yeah Sasuke I'll go with you.'

You handed him the note before Kakazu turned around. He read it and smirked. You looked out the window lost in your imagination. When Kakazu-Sensei came up to you

"Something you want to share, Itsuki?" he asked you looked up at him in question then looked down to see the note in your lap.

"Oh No, this must've fell out my book." You replied and flipped to the back of your book, it had some others papers folded neatly.

"They're just my notes from 2nd period, sorry Sensei." You continued

"Pay attention Itsuki," he said walking away. You sighed and looked at Sasuke

"I thought he wasn't looking," he mumbled

"You're losing your touch, Pretty boy." You stated, even though you knew very well he hated being called pretty boy, according to him, it makes him feel like 'Less of a man'. You giggled as he glared at you. You took the note out your jacket which you hid it in when you were flipping through your notebook and read it

'When you want me to pick you up Saturday?'

'Party's from 5 til midnight, wanna go at like 7 or 8?'

'8's fine,'

'Okay, so 8 it is. Hey, I need you to come shopping with me, it's my older bro's birthday tomorrow and I need a boy's opinion.'

'Alright,'

'THANK YOU! Muahz.'

Sasuke just smirked.

FF…Time: After school, Location: Mall

"What about this?"

"Nami…" was all Sasuke said you put the shirt back on the rack with a sigh.

"Why is he the hardest one to shop for!!" you screamed annoyed. Sasuke walked over to you and picked up something. It was a Red dress shirt that had white designs on it, something someone would wear to a party, but could also wear somewhere formal.

"What about this one?" he asked

"This is perfect!! Thank you Sasuke!!" You screamed and hugged him. To your surprise when you took a step back, he was still holding you.

"You're welcome, now go pay so we can find Konan a gift," He said.

"Alright," When you had gotten in line you heard someone behind you whispering

"Yeah, that's the chic that was with Sasuke."

"She doesn't seem like his type."

"Yeah, bad boys usually like the good girls; I heard she's a slut."

"No, that's what Sakura calls her, she's not." The second girl replied.

"Oh, Really, then Sakura's telling everyone that." The first girl said

"I saw it on a poster, but I've talked to her before, she's no slut trust me."

"Oh did you see the fight this morning, before Sasori pulled her away?"

"I wish I had, I heard she won, I'd like to see that Pink-haired asshole, get her ass handed to her."

"Me too, honestly I don't think she has a life, but starting rumors."

"Soooo True!!" the second responded, you turned.

"Hey you to go to my school?" you asked

"Yeah, we're in 8th grade."

"Like Temari?"

"Omfg!! You know Temari, she doesn't like talk to anyone but Kankuro-Kun." The first girl explained

"Yeah I know a lot of people. Hey, could you do me a favor?" you said

"Yeah sure anything,"

"Give Sakura a message, since your friends with her, tell her: If I see that poster, her ass is gonna be on the morning, afternoon, night news and Wake up Japan." You said they stepped back then forward and grinned

"If she is I'm going to record it."

"I want to see her get her ass beat!"

"What are your names anyway?" you asked

"I'm Rya," the first girl replied

"And I'm Midori," the second replied

"Nice to meet you, and call me Nami, I hate it when people call me Itsuki."

You then turned to pay for your things and said

"Tell me when she gets the message." You said and walked off, toward a waiting Sasuke.

After a couple more stores and hours, you both finally found her a gift. You brought her a 14k gold necklace that had her birthstone pendent and engraved on the back was; 'From: Nami, To: Konan, Have a sexy sweet sixteen lol.' Sasuke brought her a complete outfit and a rose to match it.

"I wonder what you're getting me for my birthday," you said as you walked out the store.

"My birthday is before yours, I'd be thinking about my gift if I were you." He countered

"Smooth, pretty boy, real smooth." You smirked

The next day you'd given your brother his birthday present, when he opened it he picked you up spun you around and then…messed up your hair which didn't really please you. When you had gotten to school Rya and Midori ran up to you.

"She gotten the message Nami," Rya reported

"Her response,"

"Touch me and I'll call the police."

"My dad's sheriff, you really think the police scare me? Most I'll get is grounded." You stated

"Tell her that?" Midori asked

"No No we'll let her find out, when I'm getting yelled at by the sheriff."

"Hey," Sasuke said walking up behind you.

"Hi Hi Sasuke! Again, Thanks for helping me." You stated

"No problem," he said putting an arm around your shoulder. Rya and Midori gave you an I-thought-you-two- were-just-friends look and smirked

"We'll talk to you later Nami-Chan."

"Sure sure," you replied

"What grade?" Sasuke asked

"8th, why you ask?"

"Just wanted to know how much older. They Sakura's friends?"

"Right, two-faced, wanna-be's friends I think so. Although I'm pretty sure their two faced themselves and Sakura told them to become my friends."

"You don't consider them friends and you know that." He said

"Doesn't mean I won't call them my friends." You said as you two walked to your 1st period class. You had all 7 classes with him.

"You're so damn evil,"

"I am…"

"I like that about you." He cut you off, Sasuke was your only friend actually in your grade, Temari, Tenten, and Neji we're a year older. Itachi, Konan, Sasori, and Tobi we're all 3-4 years older than you. You and Sasuke walked in the school his arm around you, and you both laughing and talking; people would think you two were going out. As you got to your class you and him just talked considering the teacher was Italian and whenever he said anything everyone ignored him, although he always passed everyone. You and Sasuke were talking about who you thought would make a good couple when he said

"I think you and I would make a good couple." You looked at him blushing

"Really, Why you say that?" you asked

"Hn…Many reasons." He answered

"Name one," you urged

"I like you," he replied

"Yeah, good enough!" you smiled. Just as Sakura walked in Sasuke kissed you. She started to explode and stormed to your desk.

"ITSUKI, MIND TELLING ME WHY YOUR KISSING MY SASUKE?!?!!?!" She screamed. You held up one finger saying hold on then changed it to your middle finger flicking her off. She was about to grab your hair when you grabbed hers pulling off her wig. Sakura turned to the class to see everyone laughing at her bald spot Temari had cut.

"N-No, Don't laugh! It's just a prank, you didn't see it!!" she cried frantically. Even her best friend Ino was laughing her head off. Finally she broke down and started crying right in the middle of class

Just then someone snapped a picture of her crying you looked around to see Midori and Rya walking in along with Temari and Tenten. Midori had a camera and was smiling, she walked over to Sakura and bent down,

"This is making front page of the school newspaper." She stated evilly

"W-why?!" Sakura screamed

"Why, you should know Mrs. Man stealer. Last year you stole my boyfriend, you're lucky I've got a soft side for pathetic people. I became your friend out of pity, and what we told you Nami said was worse than a damn lie, like she would actually say she was giving you Sasuke and wanted to be friends. I consider Nami more of a friend then I'll ever consider you." Midori said

"B-But you're my sister!!!" Sakura screamed

"Hm… mom and dad don't even like you; you know I'm their favorite child." Midori said her voice ice cold.

"Your life, of being soooo popular…is a lie… your life here is a lie, everyone adoring you is a lie, and most of all Sasuke-Kun wanting you IS A DAMN LIE." Rya stated behind Midori.

"Now tell me Haruno, you see how much of a bitch karma is?" you asked.

"I-I'm sorry…everyone…Rya, Midori and even you Sl- I mean Nami, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't reverse time Haruno, Sorry doesn't make anything better, haven't you learned that?" you asked

"W-what? I said I was sorry!!" she screamed through her tears

"Darlin' you're a reject now." Temari said.

"Oh you want your hair back?" she continued

"No! I wanted to put that in our scrapbook!" Tenten said devastated.

"It's okay sweetie. You'll find something better." You comforted Tenten as she cried

"No Fair!! Temari! Please! I need it!" Tenten said to her friend

"Okay okay here." Temari said handing Tenten the bag, she immediately stopped crying

FF…Time: after the chaos, lunch time, Location: School Cafeteria

"Hey guys," you and Sasuke sat down at your table the one you shared with Sasori, Konan, Itachi, Temari and Tenten.

"We heard you four were involved in something with Haruno in 1st period." Itachi informed smirking. You looked at Sasori who was you big brother's best friend

"I-We…Noooo!!" you said

"Why's she sitting alone today?" Konan asked

"Oh, she's a reject now." Temari answered

"Shut up Nara." You growled. She grinned and started to think about her boyfriend Shikamaru Nara.

"Why's she a reject now?" Sasori asked staring at you.

"Uh you see I didn't really do anything, really I didn't. All that happened was Me and Sasuke started going out and we were kissing when she walked in and she was about to pull my hair and I grabbed and pulled hers forgetting it was a wig considering Temari cut a huge patch in her head which was hilarious by the way we took pictures, and then yeah everyone saw it n den stuff happened and well it resulted in her being a reject with even her own sister deserting her." You replied quickly, although everyone was looking at you as if they'd just seen a ghost they seemed to understand.

"I should tell Kiyoru." Sasori said

"WHAT?!? NO WAIT; DON'T TELL MY BRO HE'LL KILL ME!!!! SASORI PLEASE!!!!!"

"Kill you for what?" a deep voice said behind you, you turned slowly to see your brother

"Onii-Chan!!" you said surprised

"Nami, what'd you do?" he asked

"HAHA! Kiyoru Onii-chan you're so funny, I didn't do anything." You said

"She was going to fight Sakura, but ended up humiliating her in front of her class and now she's rejected by everyone including her sister Midori, Oh and her and Sasuke," You covered Sasori's mouth and grinned

"Yes, I and Sasuke are buddies!! Hehe…" you said

He looked at Sasuke then nodded

"It's okay Nami, I won't hurt him… just a couple of questions." Kiyoru said

"Like? Onii-Chan, you know you tend to scare my boyfriends." You said

"Whatever Nami," he said

"So Sasuke, how'd you meet Nami?"

"Uh, that was a long time ago and we sit together in almost all our classes." Sasuke answered

"She tell you she had a big brother?"

"Yeah, I do too." He replied pointing at Itachi

"Yo, Itachi you didn't tell me you had a lil' bro." Kiyoru said.

"Hn…you never asked." Itachi answered

"One more question…she scare you into become her boyfriend?"

"ONII-CHAN!!" You screamed as he laughed

"I'm kidding calm down Nami." He said you let go of Sasori and sat down beside Sasuke again. Tenten was looking at her boyfriend about to go over to his table when Konan said

"You don't you two call Neji and Shikamaru over here."

They gladly did and now sat beside them, Temari leaning on Shikamaru's shoulder and Tenten sitting in Neji's lap. Konan handed them they're invites

"There and now everyone is officially invited. Okay so I invited… The entire school excluding all teachers." She said going down a list.

"Wow…" you and Sasuke said. You were sitting on your chair leaning on him.

"Seems like it's gonna be a wild ass party!" Temari said happily

"If I fell asleep, would you get mad?" Shikamaru asked Konan

"Oh trust me, I don't think this is the party you'll be sleeping at." She said with a wicked grin on her face

"Creepy…" you said in a small voice that everyone could hear they all laughed.

FF…TIME: 9:30 PM, LOCATION: KONAN'S SWEET SIXTEEN

You walked over to Konan and handed her a wrapped gift.

"Happy Birthday!!" you screamed over the crowd. When Konan said she'd invited everyone, she wasn't kidding, EVERYONE was there. People you knew, liked, hated, acquaintances, friends, best friends and even some people you didn't know. Sasuke came up behind you handing Konan her gift, she set it in a different place then her other many gifts when her boyfriend Pein came out of nowhere.

"Let's leave them alone," Sasuke whispered in your ear making you giggle

"Okays!" you said brightly

He lead you out of the huge crowd and outside in the back. You and Sasuke just gazed at the stars as all your friends began to come out. It had just turned 1 Am and Konan was ushering everyone out. You all made your way back to her house as you went out back. We sat in different areas of her backyard all couples just gazing up into the sky. Itachi and Midori had gotten together and were sitting in Konan's pool chair Itachi laying down and Midori laying on him on her back, Sasori and Rya the same, but they were in a sitting position Sasori against a tree Rya in his lap his arms around her neck, Sasuke and you were actually in a tree, it had a deep basin in it and the braches surrounded he leaned against one and you was in his arms, Shikamaru and Temari asleep laying on the soft cushioned chairs she had, Tenten and Neji were in the tree house we'd built when we were all younger, they were on the window sill, and Pein and Konan were inside, doing god knows what. Tobi wasn't there neither was your brother, both had gone home before you went to Konan's.

"This is relaxing," you yawned

"Tired?"

"A little, after a 5 hour long party, people tend to get tired." You answered sleepily

"Go to sleep Nami," he laughed quietly

"Nothing could be better than this,"

"You're probably right." He stated, but that was the last thing you heard before sleep overcame you.

~END~

Me: wooooooow this was ten pages long on Microsoft word on my computer. It seems longer than that but whatever, I don't care, enjoy!!

P.S: feel free to rate and message me with a request.


End file.
